


Annand, I Can't Believe Your Alive...

by SandyCookie



Series: FE Drabbles [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Askr Shenanigans, False Identity (?), Family Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyCookie/pseuds/SandyCookie
Summary: Erinys sees her sister in Askr after her death.
Series: FE Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169966
Kudos: 4





	Annand, I Can't Believe Your Alive...

Erinys couldn’t believe her eyes.

Being summoned to Askr was rather disorientating, to say the least. One moment she was preening the wings of her pegasus, next she was at an alter of sorts, faced with a hooded figure wielding an odd contraption in their hands.

Had she not seen Shanan here in Askr, she would believe that she was simply hallucinating some fictional world. 

What she was seeing now though, she was shocked. Yet ecstatic and happy. Erinys rushed over to the figure she was so transfixed by earlier, tears streaming down her face.

“ANNAND!” she yelled through her tears. Against her better judgment, she leaped onto her sister, trapping her in a tight hug.

“A-Annand….I’m so glad to s-see y-you….” Erinys hiccuped “Y-you were d-dead and I...I… I THOUGHT I’D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!” she wailed out. Erinys didn’t care to notice Annand stiffly laying on the ground as if unsure what to do, her eyes wide with confusion. Erinys cried, and she cried. How long had she been crying?

Finally, she was sniffling. Immediately though, realizing that Annand had been pinned down on the ground, Erinys quickly got off her, slightly embarrassed. Twiddling her fingers and looking at the ground, Erinys mumbled out an apology “Oh... I’m sorry I pinned you to the ground like that Annand…”

Before Erinys could express her relief again, Annand cleared her throat. The words died on her tongue and she looked up at her sister, eager to hear what she had to say. Instead, Erinys stood there, frozen at Mahnya’s words.

“I’m afraid you’ve mistaken me for someone else. I am Mahnya...not your sister, Annand.”

**Author's Note:**

> They say in Askr, many heroes come from different worlds despite being from the same game. More or less, Askr is a place where there are plenty of heroes from AUs. I originally wanted to write fluff for this, but then I got this idea from Mahnya's name being localized to Annand (and I also had no idea wtf to do for fluff) so I just had to write this. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
